Field
This disclosure relates generally to power supplies, and more specifically, to supplying different voltage levels that share the same current to different circuit devices.
Related Art
With the ever increasing use of electronic devices, efficient use of available power is very important, particularly with portable devices. For example, linear voltage regulators can be inefficient due to unused power between a high input supply voltage provided to the regulator and a lower supply voltage required by circuitry powered by the regulator. Various types of analog circuitry may have different power level requirements, and it is desirable to supply voltage at the various levels required while minimizing waste of unused power.